Frodo's Love
by Sutarus
Summary: Frodo has just got his chance, Legolas is bringing back the Fellowship. Will Frodo have the guts to tell Sam how he feels? Rated R for sexual comments and SLASH!
1. Old friends and Pipeweed Smoke

Authors note: Hey everybody, Review!! I know you're out there reading this and not reviewing it. Let me put it this way, the more you review, the better it will get!!

Warning: This is a Slash story, you've been warned now, so I don't want anyone yelling at me, if you don't know what slash is: it is male/male or female/female pairings. If you don't like it, don't read this!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters (e.g. Legolas, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Rosie…) nor do I own any of the places in Tolkien's world, and I don't make any money off of this, this is purely entertainment.

* * *

Chapter 1

Frodo was sitting down in an old rocking chair, drinking tea with Merry and Pippin. They were the first to know of Frodo's secret preference to males and felt connected to them when they announced, privately, of their love for one another. They wanted to get married, (secretly they could not take their hands off each other). Frodo sighed, drinking more steam then tea with the ceramic cup to his lips. It was because of him that they haven't already run off to get married in one of their crazy schemes. They wanted to help him get back on his feet and live life again. Rocking back and forth, Frodo thought about Sam, the loyal and sexy Samwise Gamgee. Sam had professed his love for Rosie, and since then, Frodo gave up hope of ever having Sam to himself again. Ever since the marriage, he stayed away, only visiting once in a while, but every time, he would have a bout of jealousy when Rosie cuddled next to Sam. _If only I had the guts to tell him sooner, or taken advantage of him when we were alone_.

Frodo played with the cup, lost in thought, as he watched Merry and Pippin play a game where they tried to make suggestive shapes out of the Pipe weed smoke. He spent more time at Merry and Pippin's house than anywhere else, the Bag End replica in Crickhollow was too large to be in alone, especially without Sam's company.

"Hey Pip, watch this!" Merry let out a puff of smoke in the shape of a member, Pippin adding a puff in the shape of a hand that collided with Merry's. The two perverted hobbits had already come up with a new game called the Pipe Smoke Strip, where, if you guessed wrong on the shape of the puff of smoke, you had to take a piece of clothing off. Frodo took off before they got the bright idea to make _him_ join. He was beginning to think that they would turn anything into something sexual.

On the walk to Crickhollow Frodo studied his mangled hand, thinking of the nightmare they had called a war. In his mind he saw a flash of pale green and Gollum on him biting both ring and finger off, and that same tormented creature fall over the edge, into the fires. Frodo was grateful it was over, but the Shire that he once thought of as home no longer felt right. So much had happened, yet the Shire didn't seem to be changed at all. He still didn't know why he was still living in Hobbiton; _I wish the ring had never come to the Shire_. Frodo shook his head, causing his dark brown locks to sway. He knew that wasn't true, he would never give up his friendships he made in the fellowship. The night sky was clear as he looked up, the many patterns of the stars twinkling brightly. The moon's light was casting everything in a silver gray color, and creating eerie shadows that only worsened his thoughts. Forcing his mind elsewhere, he thought about what he would do about Merry and Pippin; he needed to find an excuse for sneaking out, or he would be the butt of every joke. He passed through the gate, opened the round green door, and gloomily made his way to the bedroom; life just seemed so dull nowadays. Maybe he will go visit his old friends someday, just take a long trip, like Bilbo did. Frodo changed into something more comfortable by the light of a small candle and went to sleep, dreaming of ring wreaths riding large flying creatures. He woke up in a sweat several times but the dream continued anyways.

Merry was winning. He had on most of his clothes while Pippin was left with nothing but an undergarment. "Hey Pip, a bit chilly are we? Don't worry, as soon as I win, I'll help you warm up!" Merry's eyes were twinkling.

Pip stared stupidly, "and how do you suppose you'll do that?" His teeth were starting to chatter.

Merry rolled his eyes, "you're one unimaginative hobbit Pip, that's why you're losin'!" he replied getting ready to blow a puff of smoke.

Pip, still not catching on, replied, "I'm only lettin' you win you know!" his teeth could be heard from across the room, watching as the puff of smoke came out in the shape of a rare flower they had seen in Rivendel known for it's ability to enhance _all_ of your senses, making it a popular flower for couples. "Is it a lily??" He asked a pleading in his eyes that he would be right.

Merry grinned gleefully, "nope! Here let me help you take those off." Slowly he advanced on Pippin, whose eyes were large finally making the connection. Pippin tried to leap away, but Merry already had his hands on the undergarment, slipping it off when he escaped. Merry chased him about the room, eyes on his naked target. "Come on Pip! I told you I'd warm you up!" He cornered Pippin in front of a closet door. _How convenient! _Merry giggled mentally _he's in real trouble now! I left my leather chains in there yesterday_. "You know what Pippin, I don't believe that we've ever tried a closet." He said aloud, while pinning him against the door leading to the large closet. "I think it's about time we did!" Pippin's eyes widened even further, the color drained from his face, and when Merry glanced down, he was definitely aroused. Turning the knob, Merry pushed him in with him, closed the door, before grabbing the leather chains from a shelf. In his already weak state, Pippin was easily and successfully chained around a support bar for a low shelf. "Any last words before I take my due reward for winning?"

"Please let me go?"

"Sorry, that is not an option." Merry grinned evilly and Pippin groaned.

There was a screech that could pierce anyone's heart, drowning out the sound of the rushing wind. Huge black wings stood out against gray clouds. Frodo raced away, in a desperate escape for his life. He ran for the cover of a tree line that kept getting farther and farther away. Claws grabbed him, leaving bruises where they could not pass through the mithril, taking him off the ground and away from safety. As the ground left him, he saw his friends from the fellowship being defeated by the orcs several yards from where he was caught, the ones he left when he saw the nazgul. It was his desperate attept to lure the nazgul away from the rest. He fought the scaled creatures grasp in fear and frustration. With his friends caught, no one could warn the rest of Middle Earth, and the ring would soon be with its master. Desperately he reached for the chain around his neck to drop to the ground, and, perhaps be lost. In his bed, in the real world, Frodo's brow was damp with sweat from the nightmare.

Frodo was woken an hour before the sky had started to lighten with false dawn by a knock at the door. He was glad for the wakeup call, the nazgul were torturing him for the ring, trying to inflict again the wound and bring him to their world. He let his feet find their own swaggering way to the door as he rubbed his eyes; he hadn't been sleeping well lately due to the nightmares. His feet suddenly stopped, causing his upper body to sway, and letting his mind know that he had made it to the door. He opened it, staring into the dark to see a tall figure standing out against the stars.

Recognizing the figure's stance, Frodo mumbled "Don't you elves know how to get up at a decent time?" before looking up into Legolas' eyes and smiling.

"Forgive me, I did not know that this was indecent, my family will have woken up an hour ago," Legolas said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, and a glitter in his eye. Frodo grinned at that and gave his old friend a hug.

"Come in, and tell me what news you bring that is so urgent as to wake me up before the sun!" Frodo led the blonde elf inside, making sure he knew to duck under the arches in his dark house. He lit a few lamps and offered Legolas a large chair (by hobbit standards) by the open window. Finishing that, he sat down in his own chair and waited for Legolas to talk.

"Well, as you won't let me go until I tell you, would you like to go on another journey? And perhaps visit some old friends?" Legolas asked, eyes glinting in the light, Frodo's face lit up with excitement.

* * *

A/N: well, I edited it for ya' all, I realized that it needed major work when I read it again. I hope you like it, please review and let me know if anything needs to be corrected. Don't be afraid to tell me if you don't like it, just tell me why so I can improve it! 


	2. Legolas' Surprise

**AN:** Hey ya-all! Sorry that I haven't updated, Marching Band was taking up too much time, but here is the next chapter, please, please, please review, it won't get any better unless you point out my stupid errors, and any loyal book fan, make sure I keep to the book (Thanks I'm From Tookland!!!) and help me come up with ways to make it work, without going against the grain of the novel (Here's my shout out to you Samyo!!).

**Warning:** This is a **Slash** story, you've been warned now, so I don't want anyone yelling at me, if you don't know what slash is: it is male/male or female/female pairings. If you don't like it, don't read this!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters (e.g. Legolas, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Rosie…) nor do I own any of the places in Tolkien's world, and I don't make any money off of this, this is purely entertainment.

* * *

**Legolas' Surprise**

"Of course I will come, I have been wishing for a chance just like this!" Excitedly, Frodo led Legolas further into his house. Being sure to remind him of the impending arches, he showed him into the kitchen, a hobbit's favorite room in any house. "We will have to let Merry and Pippin know, after all, the last time they had a conspiracy to prevent me leaving without them. After insisting that they end it, they would never forgive me if we had all the fun and left them behind." Frodo whisked away while talking, first getting Legolas settled in a chair, then preparing a meal without asking if his elven friend was hungry.

Obviously amused, Legolas watched the hobbit scurry around getting out pots and pans, and gathering food from various places. It was nothing more than controlled chaos, a symphony of pans on pans, all to drummer's beat of thundering feet. "I could not imagine leaving the Shire without them." He would have offered help, but he thought he would be more troublesome than helpful. Once the food was set over the stove, he sat down in a huff, exhausted by what should have been child's play to a single hobbit. Legolas frowned in worry, and took notice of the bags under his eyes that age had no part in. "What is the matter Frodo, you look as if you haven't slept in months, surly you haven't been partying all this time."

Immedieatly, Frodo let down his false mask and what Legolas thought was an over exaggeration of time became under exaggerated in the matter of moments. He slunk back into the chair, decidedly tired of pretending to not be tired. "The problem is not sleeping, its dreaming. Every night is drenched in terror, either I have Nazgul chasing me, or there is one great eye that stares at me. In both it ends that I am captured and forced to watch each one of you be tortured and then put to slavery with me. I cannot shake the dreams, and I dread laying my head down." Frodo finished with a limp fall of his head, the curls in his hair hiding his face in shame.

Immediately, Legolas got up and moved over to Frodo, "I have neither the healing of Lord Elrond or Aragorn, but I will do what I can for you now," placing his hands first on his shoulders then supporting Frodo's head, he muttered and elvish command. Frodo felt something clearing his mind, dimming his harsh memories back into the past, allowing time to heal the pain. Then a pleasant tingle at Legolas' second command, when all of his enjoyable memories crystallized in his mind and a picture of Rivendell and Lothlorien appeared. Frodo's face softened at the scene in the Hall of Fire in Rivendell; Bilbo and Aragorn talking quietly in a corner, finishing the lines of a song, the relief to see Gandalf alive, and the beauty of Aragorn's wedding. It was a while before the scenes finished playing before his eyes. Legolas removed his hands to take care of the forgotten food. The images faded, softening at the edges, but they were easier to call up than the bad memories, now apart of his past. Frodo smiled, and the heavy bags under his eyes lessened. He looked over at Legolas who was trying not to let the food burn.

"Oh! I'm sorry; let me help you, especially after that." Frodo ushered Legolas from his ill experienced task, as it was obvious that he knew only how to cook over a campfire. Frodo dished out the food so that it piled high on the two dishes, and when he placed them on the table, they could not even tell that there was a plate beneath them. They dug in without further distractions. Legolas started telling Frodo all that which he missed while he was in the Shire: Aragorn and Arwen's son, Gimli's fight to win all of the dwarves over to end the terror of Moria and rebuild the city of the Darrowdelf, and Gandalf's help with restoring the land. It was near the end of the meal when he talked of the remnants of Souron's forces and their wish for land of their own.

"They do not wish for the land their leader held but rather want one already inhabited by men." Legolas' eyes held for a moment, a fury of pure anger and protectiveness. "They seek out Gondor as their land."

"Aragorn is a great leader, I am sure that if it comes to fighting, he will conquer it." Frodo was pretty sure that there was more to this. He was determined to get it out of him and so pressed him. "After all, it isn't like Aragorn needs to danger himself when he has an army and allies to call upon."

Legolas looked at him and knew what he was trying. "I'll save you the dramatics; I am in love with Faromir and he with me. I do not wish him to fight those disgusting creatures alone. That is why I made him promise to come with me. He waits at the Prancing Pony for us as he cannot sneak into the Shire like me." He smiled, "don't look so shocked, it's not like you were so very careful with your infatuation with Sam."

"Was I that obvious?" Frodo asked, turning pink. Legolas wondered if this would do more harm than good after his healing.

"No, I saw it in your memories." Legolas looked slightly embarrassed, "In order to help you I had to sort out the good from the bad. I am sorry, I should have asked, but you seemed in such need of immediate help." He started chasing his meal around with a fork on the now visible plate.

"Oh no, I am very grateful, I was just shocked. How about we go visit Merry and Pippin, once we get the go ahead, we'll let Sam know and head toward the Prancing Pony." He shook himself from shock and thought with relief that he did not have to explain the situation. With that they washed the dishes and left for Merry and Pippin's house.

When they got there Legolas was to the side by the garden, positioned so that you had to know that he was there to see him. Frodo knocked on the door and waited, listening to all of the thumping of activity inside. It creaked open revealing a rather exhausted and disheveled Pipin. Frodo turned pink, remembering the game from the other night.

"Hoy! Frodo! You missed out on all the fun last night, why didn't you stay longer?" Pippin knew full well why he left that night. Frodo's face matched the red of a ripe tomato as he tried to find an answer. Legolas had the pity to save Frodo from his obvious uncomfortable situation.

"I caught up with him early this morning; kept him company. I doubt he got much more sleep than you Perigan Took!" Pippin's head turned in sudden surprise.

"Legolas! Where have you been all this time! No letter, nothin'!" Pippin jumped up to hug him, "Merry! Come out here and greet our friend you lazy hobbit!"

"I don't recall being lazy last night!" Merry's voice came from another room inside. He appeared out of the shadows of the house, fresh and still wet from a bath. Instead of the joyful hello, like Pippin's, he took the opportunity to catch Pippin offgaurd. "Legolas!" he admonished, "Pippin's mine, you'll have to wait your turn." His eyes twinkled with stars of laughter as Pippin realized he was still in Legolas' arms. Pippin blushed and dropped to the floor.

"Sorry about that Merry" Pippin said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, I'll punish you later in private." Pippin hid his face from his lover, knowing that it would most likely mean the leather chains again that night, he prayed that he wouldn't remember that they haven't tried it with him strapped in a chair. He dreaded the sexual frustration that Merry would play on him. Maybe one day he would get back at Merry. Once they all recovered from the laughter at seeing Pippin in such torment, they were all herded inside by Merry, who took the opportunity to whisper a comment that made Pippin swallow hard with a dry throat.

In the kitchen, Merry whipped up some food for them all. Legolas turned it down, saying that one breakfast was enough for him. "Well we hobbits like eating more than one breakfast Merry, so if he doesn't want any, let's split it between us!" Pippin said loudly with a mouthful of food from his own plate.

"I guess the only requirement to be a hobbit is to have a large stomach, or rather several!" Legolas took the silence to let the rest know all of the news from the rest of the world. When he told them of his love for Faromir, Merry and Pippin cheered loudly.

"Welcome to the club! It seems that we are a very dangerous group, no chaperones to speak of! Ah but I have no worry, me and Pippin are tight, we can keep Frodo off of you."

"No worries there either, Faromir waits for him at the Prancing Pony, surely he would harm me if I tried, not that I would. My heart is reserved for the impossible!" Frodo said trying to keep his honor, Legolas was a friend, no more, just like Pippin and Merry. "I thought that Faromir was married." Frodo said confused.

"Yes he was, but she was killed in childbirth. Their baby was killed by a group of invading orcs. When everyone went to Gondor for Aragorn's wedding and Crown ceremony, I found him depressed. I sat and talked with him for a while, and eventually we realized why we had connected so easily. We were in love, but not sure why, when women have been our love before. It's hard to explain, but we knew after a month of spending time together we could not ignore the feelings." Legolas was working on making more arrow shafts by now, bored with just sitting there.

"Well I am glad for the both of you, now we have more in common!" Pippin said starting to clean the dishes.

"So, that is the extent of the story when I left with Faromir to find a few hobbit's to share the job. Will you come?" Legolas put the knife down and placed the last headless shaft in his quiver.

"Well, I don't know about Pippin, but I would surely like to get out of here for a while." Merry stood up started to head to the drawing room, on a mission for a map.

"I agree with Merry, things here are just not exciting after the war, other than Sam restarting the life in the Shire with his gift from Galadriel. She told him that his garden would be the most glorious of all; poor old Sam thinks the whole of Hobbiton is his garden." Pippin finished with the dishes and sat down at the table as Merry reappeared with the map.

"I took a few of these from old Bilbo when he mentioned that he was looking to get rid of them. Now I am hoping that we can go through the forest again like the last time we escaped from here, and visit old Tom Bombadill. I am sure that it would be great fun, and I don't likely think that we'll have any trouble navigating with you Legolas. Then, we can take the road this time to Bree, it should be safe now." Merry had rolled the map onto the table and was carefully tracing the route with his finger."

"That sounds great! I'd like to see Goldberry again!" At Legolas' confused face he described their last visit. Legolas' face lit up and said and elfish word he didn't recognize.

"He is a legend among the elves, I hope we can stay there for a while." They spent the rest of the night discussing the rest of their path. After much debate, they settled on going through Rivendell to see Lord Elrond again, and perhaps pick up a few warriors to take to the fighting about to erupt in Gondor. From there they would go around the mountains, stopping off at the Dwarf village that Gimli was now living at to see if he will take on another trek through the wild. They would then head directly to Gondor with some speed so that they can make it there before all of the fighting was done. "If Gimli comes, we will have another killing match; we'll see who wins this time!" Legolas said.

Frodo and Legolas left the house late that afternoon to pack for the trip and go talk to Sam. They would be leaving in the morning so that they will travel very little in the winter. It was spring now, but there was no use waiting, they were all eager to go. They readied most of what they could before going to Sam's house, in Hobbiton, near Bag End.

Legolas stood beside Frodo for strength and he knocked on the door. "Jus' a minute please!" Sam opened the door a minute later. "Master Frodo, Legolas! What is this occasion that requires an elf to travel so far? Come in, Come in, Rosie is out, so we will not be interrupted." He led them to a sitting room and brought out some tea. "So, what is the news from the rest of the world?" he said looking at both of them. Frodo smiled at how much he grew up over this time. Yet no matter how old he got, he would not give up learning songs, Bilbo's particularly. He has been sending them songs that had been made about their adventure, the war of the ring. Bilbo also asked many questions as to what the details of their story were; he was determined to finish his book. Legolas started to explain and between him and Frodo they told the entire story, and their eventual plan. By the time they were done, the tea they hadn't drunk was cold and the sun was on its way down. Sam sat there thoughtful for a moment before speaking.

* * *

**AN:** Let me know if there is anything that needs to be worked on, the more I get in help, the better my writing will get, I won't throw out any idea without careful consideration!

**AN2:** I have the next chapter written, and currently typing it up, so, if homework allows, I will have it posted soon!!!


	3. Sam

**AN: **Hey, here's the next chapter! (You can stop bugging me for a week now, Samyo until I get the next one written!) Finally we go out, maybe Frodo will have his chance with Sam, maybe not, and I won't tell you!! You have to wait and see. For any loyal readers, sorry the first chapter wasn't that great, I went back and fixed it up, so go check it out! To those who haven't figured it out yet, this is a slash story, if ya don't like slash, don't read this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, or the world, it all belongs to the great J.R.R. Tolkien, a master mind.

* * *

**Sam**

"Hmmm, I would have to leave Rosie behind; she won't make it out there. I think she can handle things on her own… you of course will need a chaperon Frodo, no sense leaving you alone like that with them." Sam stood up pacing slightly, ignoring them for the moment, lost in thought. Frodo's heart was racing, without Rosie, maybe, just maybe he could get him drunk and fuck him. With the proper plants, he wouldn't remember anything, of course he might have trouble with the others there, but he'll work that part out later. All he could think about was having Sam to himself after all these years of waiting. "Yes, of course I'll come, it will be like old times, and to see the world without evil on your back would be nice!" Frodo's heart did a summersault and he jumped up, catching him in a hug without thinking. Thankfully, Legolas did, and joined them so that it would appear friendly. Frodo didn't care, he was just glad that he would be there, without Rosie.

They left Sam's house, Frodo had a slight skip to his walk. "You do know that this doesn't mean anything will happen between you two right?" Legolas said amused. Frodo did not answer but started to run back to Merry and Pippin's house to tell them the news.

Frodo's heart was beating excitedly, he didn't think he would sleep, but he knew that Legolas wouldn't allow that. He raced up to the door, immediately opening it without knocking. The first sound he heard when he stepped in froze him, mid-stride.

"I'm your bitch! Happy? Just fuck me now, take me Merry!" Frodo's eyes turned unwillingly to see Pippin strapped naked to one of the sitting chairs, obviously in great sexual frustration. Merry hid (luckily) anything he was doing, but he could make a close wager. He stood there in shock, he didn't realize that Merry might think of this as punishment. Somewhere in the back of his mind, oddly enough, he was taking notes, after all, Sam would not fumble around so much strapped to a chair. When he was able to move, he left, closing the door behind them, he would not like to see Pippin when he realized he would not be getting any relief because of him. As soon as he was out he ran into Legolas, who looked at him puzzled.

"Trust me, we should wait until later. We can go pack the saddle bags for tomorrow." Frodo walked back to his house with Legolas, who was still miffed. He badgered Frodo, who wouldn't reply until he suddenly came out of his thoughts. "Have you ever tried tying Faromire to a chair when you were having sex?" It clicked and Legolas stopped bugging him, but became thoughtful.

"No, but it might be fun to try sometime." Frodo rolled his eyes, even though he was just thinking the same thing for Sam. A chair might be hard to find, but a tree might work. They made it to Frodo's house and they ate before going to bed, Legolas sleeping in the guest room. All was well, and Frodo dreamt instead of normal things, things that a hobbit should, except one with Sam tied to a tree with Frodo's hand down his pants.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Three dark shadows traveled past the window, unseen. A light creak of the door signaled a deadly entrance as harsh footsteps made their way to Sam and Rosie's room. Three vengeful orcs charged in, abandoning secrecy with their goal so near. The ugly green creatures snarled, saliva spewing out of their mouths. The first came to Rosie's side plunging the roughly made sword, that was too black to glint light, into her heart with an evil, satisfied scream before rushing to aid the other two capture Sam.

Sam, who had wakened at the beginning of the orc's scream, was up in a fright, attempting to get past them, using the bloody bed sheets to delay his wife's murderers. He managed to entangle the two after him, dodging their squirming bodies. He raced under the arms of the third to the kitchen, his anger and fear mounting in a two-sided mountain. He grabbed the first thing at hand, a dirty pan. He threw it immediately at the orcs who chased him, hitting one in the head with a metallic endeavor, in favor of a large cooking knife he kept sharp to cut vegetables. His eyes glinted with light equal to the one reflected on the knife. The orcs stopped in sudden surprise as prey turned predator. Their orders were to kill any witnesses and kidnap the ring bearer, they came to the wrong house. Sam's eyes went to the one who killed his wife, anger growing. He attacked him as the orc's eyes widened in shock as Sam neatly slit his throat watching the satisfying gurgles of blood and air escape the open wound.

Sam looked at the blood covering him with increasingly sick horror that some was Rosie's. One of the two remaining orcs came up behind him with a raised sword. Sam twirled around, clumsily slashing out with the knife. The orc fell, still alive, but unable to fight. Sam's anger had completely disappeared, the fear consuming him. Dropping the knife, he ran from the scene going to the one place he knew he could find help, Frodo's house.

Sam ran, tripping over tree roots, struggling through bushes as he cut a path to Frodo's house. His heart raced like a rabbit's as he scrambled away. The last orc was tearing after him, the weapon in his hand became an ugly shadow and his eyes gleamed yellow. Sam heard heavy grunting come closer as he barely dodged a tree. His heart ached to mourn, to just stop and cry out for the loss. He needed to cry, to be with understanding friends, but his only company was the slimy creature that was gaining on him.

The glowing eyes beckoned him, and he almost stopped, to end the pain, to fade into oblivion with one stroke. The shadow sword was sharp with inviting death. Only his stubborn, fleeing feet kept him from accepting the swords offer. Suddenly a hard surface ended his progress with a thud. Frodo's house! Sam pounded on the door with all his might, cracking it with his fists. The orc finally caught him, and the sword rose with finality, and an assurance of death fell upon Sam.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Frodo jumped from his bed running to the door. The long hall grew and time slowed his feet as he desperately reached for the sounds of Sam's pleading voice amidst the pounding of fists. An eternity passed when he heard Sam break out into a scream. He grappled with the handle, watching the gap between the spidery cracked door and wall grow wider, revealing an orc poised deadly over Sam's curled body. The evil yellow eyes glanced at Frodo, sending a shiver up his body before he started the downward path of the stroke. He threw his body over that of Sam's, saving him in the only way he could think of in a split second.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Legolas grabbed for the bow and quiver he always left within reach. The door opened at his touch. An orc had his weapon raised above a mass of hobbit that could be seen between Frodo's legs. He drew his bow, but knew he could not successfully kill the orc with Frodo standing in the way. Legolas watched the scene with extreme dread as the hobbit turned out to be Sam. Frodo desperately threw himself over Sam's body, basically committing suicide for what would kill Sam anyway when it passed through Frodo's body. Yet Frodo showed no signs of understanding his fruitless attempt. He loosed his bow, praying to Elbereth to quicken the arrow on its course to the weak point in the neck of the orc.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Frodo tightened his muscles expecting the blow. He could feel the air parting before the blade, giving it a clear path, hastening his death. "I love you Sam!" he cried knowing, that it would be his last words. He heard a thud, and then sound stopped altogether, a comforting silence. Frodo drifted in a starry daze, life gone, and now an eternity before him. He felt himself being carried away into darkness.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sam felt a warm body fall on him, protecting him from the blow. Tears fell unchecked at Frodo's voice "I love you Sam!" words he longed to hear before but never received. He had settled for Rosie when Frodo showed no sign of return favor, and he kept wishing he had the will to tell him since he first met him. An invisible hand clenched his heart, love, and dread pumped his body. He heard the air stop parting as a thud resounded in his ears and tears flowed faster and he began to sob. His mind reeled at the death of two people he loved, the pain too unbearable to live. _I should have stopped. I should have let it kill me!_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Legolas watched as his arrow flew, Frodo's voice interrupting his prayer, "I love you Sam!" a tear slid down his face, saddened by the love that drenched those words. Relief came when he heard the arrow land thickly in the throat of the orc, it's eyes showing surprise before dulling and the body fell over into a mossy area, quieting his fall. The sword stayed tight in the death grip of his fingers and blood tainted the grass with black. He ran over to the two hobbits with light feet, to separate them from their thoughts of death. Sam was sobbing loudly when he lifted Frodo off.

"No! No! Frodoooooo!" he cried clutching the body to him.

"Sam, let go, he's alive." Sam, unbelieving, and unwilling to let go, helped Legolas carry him in. When Sam saw Frodo's chest rise and fall as he lay propped up in a chair, he struggled against Legolas to reach him. "Frodo," Legolas shook Frodo's body with one hand, holding off Sam with the other, trying to bring the hobbit back to consciousness, "open your eyes, you are not dead! Sam-" Sam broke through Legolas' grip and kissed Frodo full on the lips. Frodo's eyes shot open and he stared into the eyes of twin shock. Legolas couldn't move, he was stunned by the sudden show; Sam was surprised he actually did it.

Frodo looked about in confusion at his friends. Just a moment ago he swore he was dead, and gone for eternity. Frodo felt his body for wounds, and found none where they should have been. He did find that he was in a chair, inside, _another nightmare?_

"Wh-what happened?" He sputtered out.

"You threw yourself over Sam, just in time for me to shoot an arrow and kill the orc before he harmed you, his body is outside. Sam hasn't enlightened us why there were orcs here in the first place." Legolas said turning his eyes to Sam for explanation.

"Three orcs snuck into my house, one murdered Rosie while she slept. I avenged her death by killing the orc with a kitchen knife. I lost my nerve," he averted his eyes, in embarrassment, "but I managed to harm the second one so that it could not fight and fled from the last. I-I didn't know where else to go, I knew that Legolas at least might be able to help me, so I ran. I am glad you did." He turned his head, looking gratefully into the elf's eyes in his last words.

"Sam, keep Frodo company, I need to scout for more orcs." With that, he left, taking the bow with him. Alone in the dark, Frodo looked around awkwardly before breaking up the unease by standing up and talking.

"I meant, what I said, but you don't need to return the favor, Rosie is probably still heavy in your mind." He shifted away from Sam reluctantly, "I'll light a few lanterns for us." He said, unsure of what how to act.

"Frodo," Sam caught his arm and turned him to see his face, a tear crept from Frodo's blue eye, "I loved Rosie when I married her, but I have loved you since the day we met. I was too afraid to tell you." Sam wiped the tear away with his earth-worked finger from Frodo's cheek. Joy washed into Frodo's eyes, giving the room the only light Sam needed, and Sam held the beautiful head kissing Frodo properly. They stood there for a long moment before breaking away when Legolas came in.

"We are safe, I found no orcs about- couldn't you two at least wait 10 minutes before kissing again?"

Frodo, grinned happily at Legolas, "how long did it take _you_ before you kissed Faromire to the Blessed Realm?" Legolas stood there with a forced face.

"Fine, so what if I kissed him the second I found out he loved me!" Legolas said exasperated, "The least you could do would be to get a room. I am going to go find out from the orc you left at your house what exactly they were meaning to do." Legolas left them alone again, in the dark. Frodo shifted in Sam's arms.

"How about that room, Frodo?" Sam whispered.

"It isn't right, what about your Rosie?" Frodo tried to climb out of Sam's arms even though he longed to stay. Sam tightened his hold, pressing his lips to Frodo's.

"I'll miss Rosie, but I was always in love with you. Now I have you, I won't let you get away." Frodo smiled, stars shining brightly in his eyes. He didn't hesitate to kiss Sam, his slender fingers digging deep in the sandy blonde's hair.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sam's skull erupted with hot tingle at Frodo's touch. His mind was washed away, his only thoughts on Frodo's body pressed to his. Well, that and desperately searching for a room. Glancing quickly he found a door, and led Frodo to it, slamming him against it. His hand slipped on the doorknob when Frodo parted his lips, allowing entrance to Sam's searching tongue. Sparks of pleasure shot from his abdomen as the fingers tightened in his hair. Sam's hand griped the handle, and managed to open it while exploring Frodo's mouth. They stumbled in to the room, clinging to each other. Sam felt temporary disappointment when the pressure of their bodies relaxed with the lack of door. He opened his eyes to find them in a master bedroom, Frodo's room. _Perfect_ he thought.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Never in Frodo's wildest dream did it feel this good. The only reason he let Sam lead him was that he was incapable of much else. Sam suddenly broke away, leaving Frodo startled. He opened his eyes, to find himself in his own room. _Stupid! You were supposed to be in charge! Whatever happened to getting Sam drunk, tying him to a tree, and fucking him?_ Arms suddenly swept him up, tossing him on the bed, and Sam pounced after him. Frodo laughed until Sam's mouth met his. They fought sexually for the top spot. Frodo was not about to lose his chance. Frodo ripped Sam's pants and plunged his hand down them, grabbing the member as he did once in a dream, smiling blissfully into the kiss. With one more caress of his tongue in the blonde's mouth, Sam relinquished the top spot with a moan. Frodo celebrated this victory by fulfilling every dream he had of him and Sam together (except the one with Sam strapped to a chair/tree, that one he would save for the trail.

* * *

**AN:** yawns well, I reread all of them, and fixed stupid mistakes and things that didn't make any sense. Once I get some shut-eye, I'll read them for mistakes again. The next chapter is already written, I just need to polish it up! 


	4. Tom Bombadil

**AN:** This chapter is the beginning of the journey. Will Sam feel the same about Frodo in the morning? Or will the orcs come back to finish Frodo off?

**Warning:** This is a Slash story, if you don't like slash, then I suggest you use the back button.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story, or the world. It all belongs to the famous Tolkien.

* * *

Tom Bombadil

Frodo sighed with exhaustion, happy to hold Sam in his arms. As his body recovered and his mind regained clarity, there grew a doubt.

"Sam?" a contented mumble from the blonde belied his wakefulness. "Are you okay with this?" he said tentatively, "You had a wife who isn't a full day dead," all eloquence left him as he stumbled for the right words, "What- I-," he sighed, "I guess I just want to know what we are, what do I mean to you, and why, why did you wait until now?" Sam turned over to face him, weariness in his eyes.

"Frodo, I knew I liked both sexes when I was ten. Then a month later I realized that it wasn't likely that I would find a guy that felt the same. So I followed the women, admiring the men from afar. Later, when I met you, I wished that gay hobbits weren't so rare. I knew that you would be the greatest challenge to my senses that I would ever have. You were in most of my fantasies, and then at one point you were the only one in my fantasies. As we grew as friends, I began to love you more and more. But still, I forced my self to keep your trust and friendship over my feelings."

"It was after the final battle that I feared that you had been changed for good, that I would never again see you smile, or be yourself. Yet I knew when you stayed my friend through it all, that, part of you was still the same. My reserves were weak; I almost lost you once, and began to think that I needed to reach you before it happened again. You were my best friend and I didn't want to lose you, so I married Rosie. She was the only female that I truly cared about enough to marry, and you showed no signs of liking men." Sam's hand lifted to Frodo's cheek and love penetrated through the exhaustion. "I didn't know it then but I was settling for second best, now I feel as if I have found my other half. The only thing that has changed about you, Frodo, is that you've retreated inside yourself. Don't do that to me, because I will never let go of you, even if I have to tie you up in a chair forever." Frodo's doubt faded at that. They kissed gently and fell asleep with the moon still shining through the window, cuddled up together.

Frodo woke with rays of morning light in his eyes. He felt Sam's naked body against his back, his arms holding him in a sleepy grasp. Frodo smiled and turned over, his eyes locking on his one and only love. Frodo gently kissed Sam's forehead, watching his eyelids flutter at his touch. Slowly, they opened and shown with the love they shared that night. Frodo kissed Sam deeply, unable to stop himself, and Sam responded with searching fingers on his chest.

Frodo was no longer groggy, and let his hands travel on Sam, feeling his skin shiver in response. It wasn't long before Sam pulled himself on top of Frodo, eager to pay Frodo back for the night before.

Legolas was out most of the night interrogating the orc and cleaning up the bodies so that no hobbits would see the disgusting mess. He left Rosie's body covered in a white sheet, so that Sam could decide on the burial place. He also left the living orc in the kitchen, for hobbit justice before they left for the Prancing Pony through the woods. Then he rounded up Merry and Pippin over to Frodo's house with their stuff.

Frodo and Sam came out of the master bedroom two hours after dawn, disheveled and holding hands. They both took a quick bath and started on making a big breakfast for everyone. Legolas arrived with the rest of the travel group as they finished dishing out the food. Merry was the first to realize the change in the two new lovers. His eyes twinkled slightly when he saw them enter together, but the mood did not last, the over all tention in the room grew. The meal was quiet, and left Sam with the impression that Legolas told Merry and Pippin about Rosie. Sam's face darkened at the memory, _at least something good came of it_, he thought as Frodo found and squeezed his hand. It was a long morning, one with mourning and a burial. Rosie's family came at noon for the burial, and they all left, leaving behind their sad consolations to Sam. The orc was tortured to death then unceremoniously burned as just payment. At the burning, Legolas told the group about how the orcs were sent for revenge on the ring bearer. Sam hugged Frodo to him protectively as they all grew silent. This journey would not be entirely pleasurable. "At least there are no wraiths," Frodo said weakly, trying to break the silence.

The group decided to leave at dawn on the next day. Legolas went for Sam's things to store at Frodo's house, including the packs and his pony. Merry and Pippin also put their packs and ponies at Frodo's, preparing to spend the night all together and head out in the morning. After a quiet meal, they all went to sleep, Sam with Frodo, Merry and Pippin in a second guest room, and Legolas slept where he did the night before.

The next morning, they woke before dawn, light just touching the sky. They ate a quiet meal before saddling up the ponies and horse for the trip. At dawn they left with hopeful thoughts for the trip, and unease at the omen of the three orcs. In light of this Frodo found himself surrounded by his friends. Merry stayed in the front, Pippin behind, Sam at his right, and Legolas at his left. Frodo couldn't bring himself to point out that the trees in the woodlands would break the formation.

A few hobbits were up, toiling in a lake of dirt, planting early. Winter's last breath had ended to days before, and the threat of frost was no longer a worry. They waved goodbye with earth covered hands, happily sated with Shire life. Frodo was lost in thought by the time they made it to the hedge, which turned inward, running along the lip of the hollow. They made their way down the hollow, which hid the tunnel of brick that went underneath the hedge to the other side, into the forest. The walls of the tunnel were dripping water from a recent rain fall. Legolas' hair reflected the little light there was, standing out against the dark wet brick. Near the end of the tunnel a black gate loomed menacingly, the light coming through it in patches. Merry got off his pony and unlocked it, letting the others through. Sam looked back once, one sad tear gently sliding down his weary face. He turned his head back to the trail ahead, the future and happiness at his side to help him move on. Frodo squeezed his hand, and together they moved.

The trees whispered around them like so many gossipers. They let them pass unhindered for the most part, Legolas' presence enough to stay them, but they were forced to break the formation. The light of the morning sun managed to reach the floor in rare shafts that slowly brightened as the morning went on. They were all in a mood for a cheerful song as they made their way along the path. Legolas sang first; a song of a woman discovering spring. He sang it twice, first the original in elvish, then a translated version in common. The trees danced to it, and light poured more readily in their path.

Merry and Pippin took up the slack, when Legolas finished, with a jauntier tavern song. By the time they stopped for a cold lunch (Legolas refused to let them have a fire, even a small one), they were all in much better moods. They ate in a comfortable silence, broken only by a whicker from one of the ponies. By this time they had just about entirely forgot the orcs that were in apparent revenge.

A whisper of a song started from far off, growing louder as they neared the end of their meal. It stopped once everyone had noticed it and came back in voice.

Hey dol merry dol ring a dong dillo!

Ring adong! Hop along! Fal lal the willow!

Tom Bom, jolly Tom, Tom Bombadillow!

(Pg. 134 The Fellowship)

They looked up to see Tom come around a curve in the path. "Tom!" Pippin cried excitedly. Tom smiled and stopped in front of them, directly under a wide shaft of warm light.

"What a merry site! Old friends and new have come to bring Tom news! The land rejoices, the threat is ended, it is a time for friends to gather and merry!" With that Tom motioned to them to follow. "Hey! Come derry dol! Hop along my hearties! Tom's house is large and fair for parties!"

They grinned and quickly got ready, eating the last bits in the saddles to keep up with Tom's unnaturally fast pace. Legolas guided his horse to Tom's side and they spoke in Legolas' native tongue. The path widened enough for two horses so they rode in pairs, Sam and Frodo taking the rear. Legolas and Tom began to sing. Frodo recognized it as one he heard in the Hall of Fire in the house of Elrond.

A Elbereth Gilthoniel,

Silivren penna miriel

O menel aglar elenath!

Na-chaered palan-diriel

O galadhremmin ennorath,

Fanuilos, le linnathon

Nef aear sinef aearon!

(Pg. 266 The Fellowship)

"The adventure starts. This time let's enjoy it," Sam broke into Frodo's thoughts, "together." Frodo held the reins in one hand while reaching for Sam's, squeezing it before letting go. They quickened the pace of their ponies to catch up with the others. They reached Tom's door by early evening, leaving the horse and ponies, free of tack and packs with Fatty Lumpkin to graze.

Goldberry met them at the door wearing a moss shade green dress. A darker green living vine with ripe golden berries hung around her waist. The sinking rays of sunlight lit the table, a bright purple pink that made the food glow invitingly.

Wine graced everyone's glasses, and the party became a pleasant affair with many songs. One particular song stood above them all, with Legolas' elven voice, of earth and land and rock, entwined with Goldberry's, a delightful gurgling river. Tom joined in with a voice like trees dancing with the wind. The song ended, the wind died in Tom's voice leaving still trees, the river in Goldberry's meeting the ocean, and Legolas' like the earth under the deep slumber of winter.

All agreed that it surpassed all other songs and they sang few after, the magic of them pale in comparison to it. They shared news of the outcome, of the land and of the people while finishing the meal. They were led to the baths and washed up before slipping into the bedroom. They found three beds, two larger and one smaller, and slipped in for a good nights sleep none could find the energy for more. The next morning Legolas was up the earliest, and the others came after him in slow procession. Frodo and Sam came out last, taking time to give each other a proper good morning kiss away from the eyes of the others. The two left the bedroom disheveled, but feeling well. They found a meal waiting for them and Goldberry's delightful company. Legolas' eagerness to go pick up Faromire was plain, and they sympathized by eating quicker than they would have liked, readying the ponies and horse before dawn had a chance to rise more than a candlemark. Tom found them with everything ready, giving them all directions back to the rode. Once out of earshot Merry teased the two lovers for the first time.

Legolas stayed in front, pressing the group a little faster than they came, his sharp eyes able to recognize the landmarks that would make the safest path to the rode. The trees gave them more room to move now that they were leaving, so they formed a diamond with Frodo in the middle, more like an escort than a group of friends. About the point that the sun was directly over head, they broke out of the cover of the trees to meet the winding rode to Bree. There were only a few other people traveling, most in wagons, bringing goods to sell in the market. They slowed a little to the pace of the travelers, knowing that some protection would come with larger numbers. This forced them to take a day longer to reach Bree, camping at nightfall a little off the road. It was then that Sam, overhearing Merry's dirty comments about tying Pippin up in a bush, that he began to formulate a plan to get Frodo alone while out in the woods. He realized then that he had the elvish rope still in his packs, if he perhaps tied Frodo to something, he could do just what Merry was describing._ Perhaps I should tie him to a tree, that way he couldn't escape to turn the tables on me._ With that thought he plotted a way to get Frodo alone to do just that.

The long grueling pace sobered their attitudes, and they kept quiet for most of the trip. They made it to Bree by nightfall of the next day, grumpy and happy to make it in the gates.

The Prancing Pony was quite full when they got there; noisy drunks that attempted to sing got bowled over by other drunks.

"Master Frodo! Good to see you back. Can I get you a room?" Mr. Butterbur, the landlord, exclaimed as they entered.

"We are looking for a Faromire, he should already have a room." Frodo replied with Legolas right behind. The landlord shuffled a few papers around muttering the name to himself.

"Ah, here we are, he is normally in the bar at this time, I could take you to him if you like, perhaps in a separate and more private room." Legolas looked grateful and Frodo accepted. They were led to a side room, and left there as the landlord left to fetch their friend.

* * *

**AN:** well, I finally got them out of the Shire! And as demanded, Frodo and Sam are now together. You'll see more action between the couples now cough tree cough and things get a little more kinky as they move on to Lord Elrond's house. Please REVIEW!!! 


End file.
